


Pit Of Vipers

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Blue Balls, Bondage, Cock Tease, Community: comment_fic, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Castiel, Fingerfucking, M/M, Painplay, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Sub Dean, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-21
Updated: 2011-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:03:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the comment_fic prompt; SPN, Dean/Castiel, Dean had no idea Cas was this kinky but he sure wasn't complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pit Of Vipers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mulder200](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mulder200/gifts).



The masochist in Dean welcomed the painful pleasure; he craved it, desired it. It felt so damn good to be hurt; it was an honor and a sensual thrill to serve his beloved God, to be Castiel’s fuck toy. His God was a loving and erotic Master, and Dean willing offered up his body—begging and pleading his King to use him for pleasure. Castiel pulled half way out, only to slam back inside, shoving his hard, thick cock deep into Dean, and the hunter wailed with pleasure. 

With blue eyes blazing with passion, Castiel continued to fuck Dean harder, more brutally, his hips snapping rapidly as his hands clutched tightly at Dean’s hips; his fingernails were sure to leave bruises come morning. Castiel could feel his orgasm approaching quickly and his pace grew even faster, his powerful thrusts jarring Dean’s aching body with every forceful grind of his hips. Dean was held in place by leathers straps securing his arms behind his back and his legs pulled wide open, and the collar around his throat keeping him bound with his head titled back to expose his pale, freckled throat; submissive and obedient—he was a good pet. All Dean could do was lay there and take what his Master gave him, helpless and at the mercy of his God. 

Even after Castiel allowed him to come, Dean still begged for more; for pleasure and love, and more chances to be a good little fuck toy. And Castiel, because he was such a glorious God, granted Dean his desire. 

Heaven help him, this was torture! Granted, it was pleasurable pain, but Dean had the worst case of blue balls in his life. Sex is great, sex is good, but the teasing is the worst. His angel had nudged him closer and closer to the edge with every lick of his talented tongue, but Castiel had yet to give Dean his orgasm....and it seemed like the angel was enjoying Dean's torment. Castiel mouthed at Dean's silky, smooth balls, gently sucking one into his mouth and massaging it with his tongue. He grinned around the sac when Dean whimpered, sounding so needy and desperate. He released the sac, and then Castiel lapped playfully at them as his fingers continued their steady thrusting, three fingers pushed deep into Dean's slick, hot hole. Castiel fucked Dean with his fingers, stroking over the hunters sweet spot with every sensual touch. 

Dean felt like he was going to combust if he didn’t come soon; his balls were heavy and full, and his cock steadily dripped slick milky white pre-cum, the engorged flesh aching painfully. Still, Castiel carried on with his leisure pace, and he licked slowly at Dean's balls with firm swipes of his wet, warm tongue. 

Dean was in for a night of pleasurable Hell, he was sure of that; it served him right, he supposed. He had been a naughty boy either in the day, and he knew, all too well, naughty boys get punished. 

Dean was a good soldier and an obedient submissive. He followed the angel’s orders to strip and move forward, to lift his arms to the heaven. His heart skipped a beat when he felt the warm leather straps wrap around his wrists, snug and secure; it was the sensation of pain and pleasure that was making Dean tremble. The black leather of his collar pressing against the skin of his throat was both comforting and arousing. Dean pressed his forehead against the cherry colored wood of the St. Andrews cross and his hands curled into tight fists as his bloody heavy cock twitched. 

Dean knew what was coming, and he wanted it badly; he was hard and aching, desperate for the painful pleasure. Dean had no idea Cas was this kinky but he sure wasn’t complaining. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched as the angel moved around behind him, seeing Castiel grip the whip in his right hand. 

“You may scream, Dean. Let me hear you.” Those words were the only ones to grace Castiel’s lips before he began. Dean screamed with each strike of the whip, painful agony against his skin burning white hot. The lashes continued to rain down on him, quick and fierce, brutal—no mercy at all. The tears fell down Dean’s cheeks as he drew closer and closer to his orgasm. His skin spit open with the lashing and blood flowed down his back, the welts rising on his skin and burning as he was consumed with pleasure. 

When his pleasure peeked moments later, Dean came without a hand on his cock, screaming to the heavens as Castiel laid one finale lash across his bloody back. The angel held his whip, watching as Dean’s body collapsed, limbs going lax in the bonds. Dean was floating, body and soul sated and pleased; his world was hazy and blurring, the pain and pleasure wrapping him up in a euphoria of warmth. 

Hands were on him, feather soft and gentle, unbinding him from the cross. They lead him to the bed and pulled him close, and Dean snuggled into Castiel’s embrace; he felt the angel’s wings wrap around him, holding him and keeping him safe. Castiel leaned down and pressed his lips to Dean’s neck, tasting, and Dean whimpered softly as he arched into the touch. 

“Mine” Castiel purred, tender and sweet, his fingers gently rubbing up and down Dean’s back, soothing him as he continued to tremble. 

Dean’s heart fluttered as he hugged the angel, and he lay warm and loved, in Castiel’s heavenly embrace. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/219063.html?thread=46101943#t46101943)


End file.
